Zygerrian Processing of Ahsoka Tano
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. Background Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Obi-wan went on Mission to Zygerria to find the missing people of Kiros. The mission went smooth at first until Obi-Wan was caught trying to get away with the govenor of Kiros which ended with both of them being capture. Obi-Wan soon arrived at slave auction and was presented before all.Anakin surprised that Obi-Wan was captured, was given an electro-whip by the queen who ordered him to whip Kenobi into slavery. Anakin came to the arena and was pretending that he'll attack Kenobi when R2-D2 gave him his and Kenobi's lightsaber. Anakin and Kenobi then fought against the guards, while Rex took one of the Zygerrian blasters he found and started shooting Zygerrians. Ahsoka then attacked the queen's bodyguards and with a lightsaber threatened the queen. The queen then pressed the button on her chair and Ahsoka was electrocuted. Meanwhile, Kenobi and Anakin were killed by guards. Due to Atai's Molec hand in helping discorver the Jedi he was given a gift, Ahsoka. He sooned had her shipped to Kadavo to join the rest of race in slavery. He hope after she was processed her attitude and that with her training he would be able to sell for alot more credits. Atai's report to Arguss |} This slave that I just sent informtion about to you is a former Jedi, as such I wish for you Arguss to break her spirit personally, report to me on her progress. Atai Molec Arguss Audio Journal #1 Arguss: Hello there skug, how are you doing today Ahsoka: Go to hell you Zygerrian slaver scum Arguss: Is this how you greet your master Ahsoka: Your not my Master, and when the republic comes I'll make you pay for your crime Arguss: (Laughs) Funny little skug, the republic will not becoming for you anytime soon, especially since they think you died with your friends. Ahsoka: Lies Arguss: If you don't believe, look at this Mace Windu Hologram: During a Mission to infilitrate Zygerria, Anakin Skywlker, Obiwan, commander Rex, and Ahsoka tano lost there lives, I would like for all of us to take a........(hologram cutoff) Ahsoka: I don't believe you bontha piece..................(sudden scream) Arguss: It's time to get to work on that attitude of your little skug Ahsoka: You think that hurts it's nothing compared to wh.........................(sudden scream) Arguss: Yes I'm sure this nothing compare to what you been through, so I decieded to have a friend handle you, say hello to T-6OP I hope you two get more anquinted with each other over the next weeks. T-6OP: Sir do I have permission to procede Arguss: Yes T-6OP:Beggining step 1 Ahsoka: What is that, wait, wait, no, no , no, get that thing away from T-6OP: Branding subject with slave mark Ahsoka:(screams) Transmission out. Arguss Audio Journal #2 Arguss: How she doing T-6OP? T-6OP: Subject seems to have hight tolerance for pain, used all convential tactics Arguss: Really, well little skug is seems you'll be tougher to crack than I thought Ahsoka: I WILL NEVER CALL YOU MA..........(scream) T-6OP: Speak only when given permission skug Ahsoka: Screw Y................... T-6OP: Subject still disobediant and shows no signs of breaking, Permission to uses unconventianal tactics? Arguss: Permission granted, hopefully when I return she will be more submissive T-6OP: Injecting Subject with drugs Skirtopnaol and Bavo Six Ahsoka: When I get free from this I will melt you down..........................(Scream) that hurts, that hurts more than......................(screams) T-6OP: Speak Only when given Permission skug. Transmission out Arguss Audio Journal #3 Arguss: Any change in her progess T-6OP: Subject is becoming more submissive, do you wish to talk to her Arguss: Take me to her. Hello there skug how has you training been going Ahsoka:........................... T-6OP: You have Permission to speak slave Ahsoka: Please, I'm sorry I'll be a good girl, please just make it stop. Arguss: She's made decent progress, continue on T-6OP, I'll be back in a week Ahsoka: No, No ,No, please wait, PLEASE. T-6OP: Continuing process Ahsoka: Please no more, I'll be a good girl, please just n...........................(Screams) Transmission out Arguss Audio Log #4 Arguss: What are you little skug Ahsoka: She is a slave ready to serve her master Arguss: Good little skug, you'll make a fine slave yet Ahsoka: thank you master, this one is ready to please Arguss: I wish I could keep you for myself, you are a very fine being but none the less you are not my slave, now it's time to train you in some other skills Ahsoka: this one is ready Arguss:Oh I know. Transmission out Arguss's report to Atai |} In addition we taught her how to dance and cook, I hope she brings you much prosperity whether you keep her or sell her on the market. If you do sell her inform as I wish to buy her from you. Ahsoka's Fates Atai's Personal Slave After seeing how well trained Ahsoka was he deciedes to keep her for himself. Ahsoka Spends her remaing time serving Molec in processing slaves and him in bed. Arguss's Pleasure slave After being informed that Atai was selling Ahsoka, Arguss buys hers. She is used for nothing but pleasure for Arguss. Jabba's Slave Jabba after seeing her a the auction buys her. He gives her a new slave outfit and become his new favorite slave girl. She spent most of her life danceing and pleasing Jabba until she got to old. As a reward for loyalty he made her harem mistress, putting her in charge of any new slaves and training them to fit his persoanl tastes.